According to the GSM Association (GSMA), there are over 5 billion subscriber identity module (SIM) cards deployed in the world each year. In addition, there will be over 50 billion connected devices in the so-called Internet of Things (IoT) by 2020, according to various industry reports. Access to the Internet will be generally facilitated via cellular networks through physical SIM cards integrated into these IoT devices.
OEMs that want to add connectivity functionality into devices will therefore need to design applications that are aware of device capabilities to capture sensor data and communicate with a remote server for an application-specific task. Using conventional methods, this would require procuring and integrating physical SIM cards into the potential billions of devices manufactured. These physical SIM cards would generally require wireless modules that are integrated into the Printed Circuit Boards (PCBs) of these devices. A wireless module and physical SIM will increase the bill of materials (BoM) of such devices. Furthermore, an OEM manufacturer will need to find and select a mobile network operator (MNO) that will provide coverage in the geographic areas that the connected devices will be deployed. The selection process may depend on various parameters such as pricing, network quality, coverage, etc. However, as there are thousands of cellular network operators in the world with an average of 4 or more cellular network operator in many countries, the discovery and selection process becomes quickly very challenging for these OEMs and/or third party entities managing the access to connectivity for these devices. The third party entities could be either enterprises or consumers who own these connected devices may be interchangeably referred to herein as the owners of the connected (or IoT) devices.
In view of the above issues, there is a clear friction in accessing local cellular networks faced by consumers and enterprises managing connected devices in a global market where people and things are fundamentally mobile. Because access is predicated on the use of SIM cards, this friction is magnified by the current physical nature of SIM cards.
From the standard 2FF card (mini-SIM) to the 4FF card (nano-SIM), SIM cards have now evolved to the MFF2 form factor, which is mainly used in machine-to-machine (M2M) applications. Introduction of the MFF2 form factor and its subsequent smaller iterations into the Internet of Things (IoT) could radically alter the manufacturing and deployment of IoT devices.
In December of 2013, the GSMA, which is the largest association of mobile operators and related companies, essentially standardized how reprogrammable SIM cards are architected and remotely provisioned. As a result of the standardization efforts, many new use cases will be soon possible in an interoperable manner. These use cases include the ability to seamlessly select and switch cellular networks without physically changing SIM cards.
Although the GSMA's specifications were developed primarily for M2M devices, nothing prevents those skilled in the art from using them for other types of connected devices as well. Doing so would therefore remove the current friction of switching networks faced by people and things in international roaming situations or in local geographic areas with multiple cellular carriers. This provides people and devices with the ability to dynamically change cellular networks to extract the best value for mobile communication needs based on preferences for price, data speed, network quality, etc.
For local telecom regulators, virtual SIM card technology lowers the barriers to switching networks and thereby fosters a healthy and competitive telecommunications landscape in which MNOs and Mobile Virtual Network Operators (MVNOs) compete on price, service quality and innovation.
For OEMs, virtual SIM card technology provides more space in the printed circuit board assembly (PCBA) design, allowing the incorporation of additional sensors or other chip components and hence optimizes the PCB layout. It also removes the complexity of dealing with various SIM card vendors approved by MNOs in “kitting” environments.
MNOs stand to immensely benefit from virtual SIM card technology as well. The technology may facilitate enhanced distribution because M(V)NO service discovery, selection and provisioning could all take place remotely over the “cloud.” Such a mobile application could then help effectively streamline the redundant Know Your Customer (KYC) procedures currently in effect in many countries. Moreover, for all M(V)NOs, regardless of market position, this technology can eliminate the costs of procuring, testing, certifying and distributing physical SIM cards by removing the inherent logistical complexities associated with managing physical SIM cards. This will enable MNOs to better focus capital spend and management attention on network capacity, coverage and other differentiated services. Ultimately, this technology may reduce the current cost of acquiring and retaining subscribers, potentially improving thus the bottom line for M(V)NOs.
Finally, virtual SIM card technology may provide important environmental benefits by lowering the overall volume of manufactured SIM cards globally. It remains unclear if most of the billions of SIM cards produced each year are still not halogen-free as halogen is toxically corrosive, which therefore has the potential to damage people's health and their environment.